This invention relates to an automatic discharging trough of the type used in weighing food products, and more particularly to an automatic discharging trough that is used in association with a weighing machine. The subject trough in its construction as described hereinafter provides several advantages. Weighing machines are known in the Spanish marketplace, especially for food products, which comprise troughs having articulated walls in order to discharge the troughs contents at a precise moment. In many instances, these weighing machines operate with use of electronic computers, and the like. The walls of the troughs are movable, usually operated by pneumatic devices or other devices of greater or lesser complexity. These devices are in turn actuated by motive means which produce the necessary forces for causing the opening and closing of the movable walls.
An automatic weighing machine for food products developed by the same applicant in Spain as for the invention presented here, includes a plurality of troughs arranged circularly on a horizontal plane. The plurality of troughs are rotated in unison about a central vertical axis. It is very desirable and convenient to use rotation of the assembly and a plurality of said troughs for obtaining automatic selected discharge of the troughs, said discharge being controlled by a programmed processing unit provided in the weighing machine.
To this end, the automatic discharging trough of the present invention is suitable for use in a weighing machine which includes a plurality of such troughs arranged preferably in a circle on a horizontal plane. The plurality of troughs rotate together in relation to a central, vertical axis.